


New Message

by plant_s



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Riding, basically just sex on a desk, sex on a sofa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_s/pseuds/plant_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP featuring the boys from Mystic Messenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jumin's Chp.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Jumin and wrote a fic about it, but I'm going to continue it and eventually do all the boys from MM. In this chapter, reader is gendered as female. If you have a request, write in the comments, if I like the idea enough, I'll probably write it. ^^  
> I have a tumblr if you want to scream with me about how these boys are taking over your life. sproutyplant.tumblr.com

It was just after dinner, around eight o’clock, when you hear your phone buzz. You reach over and grab your phone off the table. You look at the lock screen,’ _New Message: Jumin Han_ ’.. You wonder what he could want at this hour. You open the message, a little excited. Jumin rarely texts you. 

_Jumin Han_ :  
 **Do you mind coming in to my office? Assistant Kang is sick and some of my work is piling up, it would be a greatly appreciated if you could come in  
8:01 p.m**

You reread the message. It's a bit odd for Jumin to be texting, much less to ask a favor like this. You think about the proposal, but ultimately type back “ _Sure, I don't mind_ ”. You look through your closet to see what clothes you have, you know Jumin won't like it if you don't dress formally. You find an old black pencil skirt, it looks like it barely fits, and a white button up. That should work, right? 

You change into the shirt and skirt and decide on black flats, your outfit looks a bit too sexy for heels, at least when it comes to workplace attire. You're a bit nervous, this is _Jumin’s office_ , but you're confident you'll make a good impression. How hard can it be? 

You drive to Jumin’s corporate office, he sent you directions. As you pull up, your eyes widen at how huge the office is. It looks like a 5 star hotel, there's even a valet to park your car. You step out of your car and walk inside. It smells fresh and somewhat like lavender, the air is cool and the lighting is nice. The lobby is white marble and the lobby desk is huge. You walk up, somewhat intimidated. You ask the lady at the front of the desk which room is Jumin’s, she directs you it's at the top, penthouse style. 

You go up the elevator, there's butterflies in your stomach. It's so late, you're surprised that so many people are still here. You smooth your skirt out and pull it down, it keeps raising up. The elevator dings, signaling it's stop. You take a deep breath, curious of what tasks Jumin has planned and how late you'll stay. Either way, any time spent with Jumin is good in your book. 

You walk out and walk up to Jumin’s office, you knock ones to be polite. “Come in.” A voice says, a bit muffled from the door. You turn the golden handle and walk in. Jumin looks up from his desk, his hair is a bit messy, and his suit jacket it off, his sleeves are pushed up his, surprisingly muscular, arms. You smile shyly as you enter is room, his door clicks shut, startling you. You look back at his desk, a bit sheepishly. 

He smiles, it's small, but it's there. “Thank you for coming on such short notice. Assistant Kang usually stays late but she seems to have gotten a little cold.” You walk in as he speaks and takes a seat in a chair. The wall on the right side of room, is actually a huge window that takes up the entire “wall”. You glance out and see the lights of the city, the night sky in full bloom. You're amazed, it's such a beautiful view. “Do you like it?” 

Jumin asks softly. It's odd hearing his voice so calm, he usually speaks so professionally and insincere. You turn back to face Jumin and nod. It really is gorgeous. Jumin runs a hand through his silky ash black hair and sighs. “You're probably wondering what you'll be doing,” he says shifting through some files. You pray it's not cat sitting. “I have these files and I need you to sort them by date and time. In descending order from today's date and time. You must be _very_ precise.” 

You nod and take the files. “I'll do my best.” You say with a somewhat faked confident smile. He smirks at you back before returning to his work. You start to file the papers in your hand. You make a small pile for this month on Jumin’s desk. It's so big the two of you can share it.

There's a small clock on the wall, you can hear it tick and tick and _tick_. You try to ignore it. You glance up slightly at Jumin, he's wearing an expensive looking pair of glasses. He looks good, you think. He glances over the document he's reading at you, your eyes meet. You feel like his steely blues ones pierce you. You quickly glance down and continue sorting, you feel a little embarrassed. More butterflies flutter in your stomach, reaching up your chest. 

The clock ticks more. The quiet is starting to get to you, you shift in your seat a little as you sort. “Ah, Jumin,” you ask nervously, keeping your eyes at your paper. You hear him shift. “I was wondering if we could put some music on while we work.” You glance up, trying to smile sweetly. “I don't usually listen to music while I work, it distracts me.” He replies. You gawk playfully. “Distraction? You just sit here, in silence, and work?” 

Jumin huffs and gestures to the clock “The clock ticks sometimes and when Assistant Kang is watching Elizabeth the 3rd there's a monitor near and sometimes I can hear her purr.” You chuckle at Jumin’s response. He's being so genuine about cat purring, you can't help but giggle. He looks at you, an eyebrow raised. You look back down at the papers. 

“Aren't you a bit bored? How long have you been working?” You try to make conversation, especially since it looks like there's not going to be music. Jumin sighs, this time he does sound a bit tired. “I've been up since three am. And, if I'm being honest, I am a bit bored. The only break I had was during lunch, but it was only a little shy of thirty minutes.” 

You perk up playfully. “You should take a break! Jaehee said there's a gym here, we should go.” You stand up and walk over to Jumin’s side. He looks up at you and rolls his eyes. “I can't work out now.” He turns back to his papers. You sigh, still feeling playful. All the nervousness you've felt before has melted, Jumin seems so human right now, although he's being incredibly boring. You turn and walk towards the giant window and you watch the city. “How can you stay cooped up in this room, when the city is vibrant. You're a young guy, don't you want to go out?” 

“I have no desire to spend my precious time away from my work, and any free time I have I like to spend with my precious Elizabeth.” You hear Jumin say. You sighs. “Jumin is so boring. Work work work.” You tease, but you keep your gaze forward to the city. You wonder what Jumin is like outside of work. Is he fun? Does he know how to have fun? 

You take one last look before deciding to go back to work, he did ask you for a favor and it would be rude to just stand around unhelpful. Just as you turn around, you run into something firm. You look up, and see Jumin standing there. Your eyes widen, a small wave of nerves hit you. “Sor-” you try to say but Jumin cuts you off. “What? I thought you wanted to play.” He smiles slyly. There's something in his voice that gives you goosebumps. 

You swallow. All the nerves that were previously melted, are now rock solid in your stomach. You take a shaky breath. “If you want to work,-” You try to say, but he cuts you off again. “I'm already up, don't tell me you have no ideas.” He smiles again, his eyes look playful. You’ve never seen this side of Jumin, you're curious. “Do you dance?” You ask coyly. There's a certain flirt in your voice that you didn't know you had. 

Jumin walks over to his desk, before you know it there's classical music playing over the speakers. It sounds like an orchestra is in the office, but you really didn't expect anything less. Jumin walks back over and boldly grabs your waist and pulls you in close. Your waist is up against his, you instinctively push your hands out, they land up upon his chest. You look up at Jumin, he's looking down at you. His eyes look soft, but his smile looks frisky. 

He sways to the right, you follow. He takes your left hand and raises it, his right arm snakes it's way around your waist. He moves slowly, he knows you're inexperienced. You smile slyly as your movements begin to be faster. He spins the two of you, you laugh at how fun this is. You would have never guessed corporate robot Jumin Han would ditch his duties to dance with you in his executive office. 

The two of you dance, Jumin looks amused. The music is nice, smooth and a little intimate. He twirls you, you spin two times before he catches you again this desk. He's leaning over you, your back almost touches the desk. Your hands are on his shoulders. You look into his crystal-blue eyes, there's butterflies in your stomach and no air in your lungs. He leans down, his forehead rests against yours, his eyes are still boring into yours. Slowly you lean up, he meets you midway with a soft kiss. You feels a wave crash against you, suddenly there's air in your lungs and wanting inside your core. 

You grip his shoulders, he wraps another arm around your back and pulls you in tighter. You sling one of your arms around his back. You kiss him back harder, a little rushed as you beg for more. His lips are soft and fuller than you expected. You two break the kiss for some air, you can feel his lips linger above yours. He leans back in and you're all too happy to give him what he wants. Ever since you began talking to Jumin in the RFA chat, there was something about his cold, professional attitude that attracted you. 

He presses his body against you, your lower back hits the desk. His left hand helps guide you onto the desk. His waist comes in between your legs, you can feel your skirt bunch up. You grip his shirt as he licks your bottom lip. With a soft moan, you open your mouth to let him in. His right hand grips your waist. His left hand holds you tightly up against him. You can feel his passion, his _want_. 

His passion isn't the only thing you want to feel, although it is nice to see some emotion coming from him. You grip his black tie and pull him down farther. He happily obliges and leans down until you're laying on the desk and he's a couple inches above you. You smile coquettish against his lips as you pull his tie back down. He groans against you and grips your waist with both of his strong hands. You keep one hand on his tie and the other you thread through his hair. 

At one of the break you take a breath of air and swallow. Jumin takes this opportunity to kiss your neck, you lean your head in the opposite direction, giving him plenty of space for him to do what he pleases. First you feel soft wet kisses on the side, but as he makes his way to the base, his kisses become more like bites. You lean your head back in pleasure, soft moans leave your throat like hot clouds as Jumin leaves his mark. At a particularly rough bite, you grip his hair hard. He groans and pushes his waist against yours through your open legs. Your thigh catches something hard, a wave of heart rushes over you and pools in your crotch. 

You guide Jumin back up to your lips by tugging on his hair, you can tell he likes it by the way he softly bucks into you. You close your eyes as you kiss him again, you feel his tongue pry its way in your mouth, you let it in, missing it's wet warmth. He grips your waist again, you can tell he's beginning to get impatient. You try to spread your legs for him, but your tight skirt traps your thighs. 

Jumin leans up, his tie smoothly goes up your hand as he looks over you. “Wearing something like this to an office, are you surprised I'm feeling this way?” He asks rhetorically, running a hand through his hair. He's breathing hard, and so are you. You laugh as you try to catch your breath. “I wanted to catch your attention, but this is a sweet surprise.” You purr. His eyes glisten at your words. He takes his hands and begins to unbutton your work shirt. 

He rests his forehead against yours as you let him undress you. You can feel his hot breath on you, you grip his tie ready to pull, but he's already leaning in. You slide the open shirt off your shoulders and it lays gently beneath you. You reach up and wrap your arms around Jumin, his hands rub from your shoulders down to your breasts. He's a bit awkward at first, groping around softly, but catches on quickly. He quickly unhinged your bra and soon you're sliding that off as well. You reach in front of you to Jumin’s dress shirt and begin to unbutton it, just as he did to you. As you fiddle with his buttons, he moves to the other side of your neck and wastes no time in marking and biting you there. 

You bring your hands down his muscular chest, you can feel his developed abs underneath your bold fingers. You moan at how strong he is, despite his looks. You lean your head back and sigh his name, a natural instinct in you begs you to open your legs farther, but your skirt traps you. He pulls away from your neck and gently guides you back down on your back. You look up at him, you're both breathing hard. He takes a moment to look over your body, his eyes look dark with lust and arousal. He kisses your chest once and makes his way down to your breasts. 

Jumin kisses his way to your left breast. He licks around your nipple before giving it a light suck. The sensation of heat sends shivers down your spin and you grip one of his shoulders with one hands and the other grips the side of the desk. He gropes your right breast his with free hand, his other hand zips open your skirt. He fingers the waist of your panties. He gives your nipple a light bite, eliciting a slight moan from you. You grip his shoulder again. 

He gives your breast one last kiss before moving to the right one and giving it the same treatment. His name escapes your lips as you lean your head back and slightly arch your back. You grip the desk hard and he gently bite you, his warm tongue soothes the area. You watch as he moves from your chest down your stomach. You move so that the majority of your body is on the desk. He leans back and wipes a stray strand of saliva off the corner of his lip. He bites his lower lip as he stares down at you. He shucks his open shirt off, revealing his bare chest. Jumin grips the sides of your pencil skirt and slides it off. He gently lays the skirt on the back of his chair, you admire his gentlemanliness. 

“Is that a thong? That's certainly not within workplace dress code.” He says hotly as he slides his hands up your bare thighs, over your thong, up to your mid stomach. They linger on your waist before sliding back down to grip the edges of your thong. Your body follows as Jumin gently takes your panties off. You sigh and close your eyes, completely naked on his desk. You feel a little embarrassed and somewhat nervous, but overall you feel a primal _wanting_. Jumin admires your body, his steely eyes look at you up and down before settling at your waist. He grips your knees and guides your legs open. 

You look up, your eyes fluttering closed as you feel his hands settle on your pelvis. He gives you a gentle kiss on your on your right inner thigh. He moves lower and lower, each kiss getting wetter and slipperier than the first. Me makes it in between your legs. He grips your pelvis with his left hand, his right angles your leg open. He gives your wet pussy a big lick. You shake, one of your hands immediately grips his hair. You arch your back excitedly as he begins you to eagerly lick your clit. You close your eyes and grip his hair hard, you've never been eaten out before. You ever never experience something so hot and wet. 

This is something you've never expected, not even in your fantasies. You moan louder than before at the pleasure. You can feel more heat pool inside your gut as Jumin eats you out. His left thumb draws circles on your hip bone as his right pushes you leg up and open. Hot heavy breaths leave your mouth as you grip his hair harder. He growls and leans into your touch. His name escapes your lips, once and then twice, earning you Jumin’s excited mouth. He gives your clit one final suck before pulling back. 

Cool air hits you where you used to be over heating. Your gut slows at the lack of contact. You can feel yourself almost whine at the cold. He looks down at you with clouded eyes. “Enjoying yourself?” He coos. You sigh whimsically, because this certainly is heaven. He takes a hand a smears your wetness around with two fingers. You instinctively push your legs farther apart, allowing Jumin to slide two fingers in. They're thicker than you expected, certainly thicker than your own two fingers. It's a nice change you think, you feel more of a stretch, more depth. He breathes heavy, his free hand adjusts his cock through his pants. He grips your waist with his free hand and slowly starts to move his fingers in and out. 

He keeps a smooth slow pace, allowing you to get used to the feeling. You lean your head back down and focus on Jumin's fingers. He curls the tips of his fingers up inside you and he begins to move faster. You begin to breath harder as you feel heat pool inside you. The sensation of his fingers pumping in and out of you cause your back to arch off the desk. You grip the desk with both hands hard, it feels like the only thing that's grounding right now. You can hear yourself moan and purr and whine as he works his fingers faster and faster. 

You open your eyes and watch Jumin watch you. His belt is off and you can clearly see how excited he is. Although his fingers are nice, you want to know what he really feels like. You reach a shaky arm out and grip his right arm. He slows his fingers down, allowing you to catch your breath. “I-hah, I'm,- I want you.” You manage to say through heavy breathing. He swallows and slowly removes his wet fingers. “Thought you'd never ask.” He all but growls. 

He unzips his pants and palms his stiff cock through his designer boxer briefs. They outline his large cock nicely, they look expensive. He bends over you, and fishes one of the drawers open, and sifts around before pulling a condom out. You smile cockily. “Such things in the workplace? I'm surprised you keep things like that here. Or am I not the only girl?” You tease lightly. Jumin rolls his eyes as he puts the condom on. “Seven brought these over as a joke and I forgot to take them home. But I see they came in handy. I never thought I'd use such a thing.” 

Jumin leans over you and you guide him in for a kiss. You sigh has his lips touch yours. You can taste a trace of yourself on his tongue. He grips your waist and you open your legs, ready to take him in. He guides himself in, you break from the kiss feeling yourself stretch over him. He's much thicker than his fingers. You grip his back and whine in pleasure. He starts out at a slow pace, light thrusts and even movement. You can feel how hard he's trying to control himself, his hands all but squeeze your hips. 

After a few slow thrusts, Jumin begins to quicken his pace. You grip his back hard, you can feel your nails dig slightly into his skin. Your back arches and a rough moan breaks through your lips as Jumin starts to fuck you hard. He gives you sloppy wet kisses on your neck as you moan louder and louder. You can hear him grunt your name, one of his hands makes their way up to your chest and grope as your breasts. You pull his hair and guide him for a kiss. It's rough and wet and sloppy, but it feels so good having his tongue against yours. It feels so good having his hands on your cold body. And it feels especially good having his large cock fuck your wet pussy. 

Your fingers claw at his back as the hot sensation in your gut builds hotter and tighter. You can tell Jumin feels it too, his movement is becoming more desperate his hands grip you harder. He rests his forehead on yours. You can feel his hot breath as he growls and grunts. He closes his eyes, you can hear your name groan it's way out of his mouth. You feel like you can't last any longer, you want to cum. You want this feeling to last, but God do you want to cum. You grip Jumin’s back hard as you whine, you're so close, you can feel it. Jumin take one of his hands and starts to rub your clit as he roughly fucks your pussy. 

Your eyes flutter closed and your back arches almost all the way, you can feel your nails dig into his back hard. The sensation is too much and you cum. All you can say is his name, over and over loudly. You can hear him groan your name out as his fucks you through your orgasm. You can feel his hips spasm as he cums, he gives you a rough kiss as his lazily fucks himself through his orgasm. 

Once you've both calmed down he moves his arms around you and holds you close to him. You grip him tight in your arms. Jumin leans down and kisses you a couple of times before pulling away entirely. He pulls the condom off and tosses it in a nearby trashcan. He fixes himself back into his underwear. Jumin leans down and picks your bra and thong off the ground and hands it to you. You put it on, along with your shirt, you leave it open. 

Jumin looks at you while he buttons his shirt up. “Do you want to come to my place and spend the night?” He asks a bit shyly. You nod happily. You put the rest of your clothes on and the two of you go down the elevator. You lean on him slightly as you wait for the valet to fetch Jumin’s expensive car. On the ride over to his house, you sneakily text Jaehee “ _Can you please get sick more often?_ ”


	2. Zen's Chp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You "help" Zen with his lines. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wowie, I did not expect this many people to read this, Thanks. Hope you like this chapter, as I've said before, if there's a certain position/kink/whatever you can always request it. Follow me on tumblr if you want some quality memes. sproutyplant.tumblr.com

It’s midday, you run the list of errand in your head; _grocery store, mail office, work on emails_. You grab your keys and reach over for you phone. As you pick it up, it vibrates. The ‘ _New Message: Zen_ ’ icon appears. You unlock your phone and read the message. 

_Zen:_  
**Hey baby, I was wondering if you're free right now.^^ 2:36 p.m**

You smile at your phone, Zen is always giving you cute pet names. You text back and tell him you were just heading out to run some errands. An instant later he messages you back. 

_Zen:_  
**Aw. Boo~ errands, I just got back from the gym and I wanted to know if you could help me run some lines. 2:37 p.m**

You bite your lip, this is such a hard decision. You need to run these errands, but they won't take that long. But you shouldn't waste time, but spending time with Zen is so fun. On impulse you send back a “ _Sure! I'll be right over._ ” You look at your stack of mail on the counter, your eyes linger over it. Hopefully this doesn't take too long. 

You arrive at Zen’s house. It's much bigger than you expected. You knock on the door, it's much taller than you. You feel nervous as you wait, “ _It's just running lines_ ” you tell yourself. The door opens, you snap your gaze up. Zen greats you with a wide smile. You swallow as you realize he's shirtless. A small towel is draped across his neck. “Ah~ I'm so glad you made it, I've been needing to practice for some time now.” He tells you sweetly as you walk in. 

The first thing you notice about Zen's house is that he owns quite a few mirrors. About two on each wall. You chuckle at how fitting it is. Zen leads you to the living room. “Would you like a glass of water? I usually drink tons of glasses, it really help my skin glow, don't you think so?” 

You giggle and agree. His skin is flawless, just like the rest of his body. You can't help but watch as he walks into the kitchen, your eyes focus on the way his joggers hug the shape of his butt. As he's walking back, you pretend like you weren't staring. He smiles as he hands you a glass and sits on the opposite end of the sofa. Zen passes you a spare script, you look it over. You'll be playing the damsel in distress, of course. 

Zen clears his throat, turns to you dramatically, and stares deep into your eyes. You look back, unsure of what face to make. He gives you a small smile. “My Lady,” Zen says suavely, he reaches out touches your cheek. “I've come to rescue you.” 

You feel your cheeks heat up, you glance down at the paper in your hands. “Uh- Ah, yes! My prince has come to save me.” You stammer out. You try to keep your gaze level, but you can't help but get lost in his crimson eyes. “Of course my dear, I could not live on without my love.” He says smoothly. “My l-love?” You say without thinking. Zen smiles and taps your cheek. “That's not your line darling.” 

You stammer and check the sheet. “Right, of course. You're such a good actor, I got caught up.” You lie, you can't tell him you got lost in the idea of being his “love”. Zen’s eyes widen, along with his smile. “Do you really think I'm that good? I mean, I knew I was good, but _that good_?” 

You giggle at how excited Zen is. He reminds you a puppy. You nod and agree that, yes, Zen is _that good_. “Let's keep going!” Zen clears his throat again and looks back at you with his serious face. You try to focus, you're here to help after all. “My hero, my hero. I'm so glad my love has come to save me.” You say in your best “damsel” voice. Zen moves an arm around your waist and pulls you in, his face is inches from yours. 

“Now we can finally be together.” You can feel his hot breath on your lips. You grip his shoulders as he leans in and kisses you softly. This is definitely not what you expected. You kiss him back, this could be your only chance right? His lips are plump and a little stiff. He pulls away. “What do you think? Good right?” 

Your brain feels a little melted, so you just nod. “Let's do it again.” You whisper, the words come out on their own. Zen taps his finger against his chin, before agreeing. “Yes, we should run these lines again.” That wasn't what you were referring to, but you're happy to help. 

During the kiss scene Zen cups your cheeks, you lean into his hand. It's warm against you. You try being bold and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. His lips weren't as pursed this time, you savor each moment. “You're a good kisser.” You whisper, knowing Zen loves compliments. You can feel him smile against your lips. 

“Oh yeah?” He says cheekily. “I'm good with most things, I guess kissing comes naturally.” You giggle and lean in for another kiss. He kisses you back, moving his hands from your cheeks to your back. The kiss turns from innocent and new to passionate. Soon you find yourself sitting in his lap, your fingers pull his hair tie out. You pull back and watch has his white hair falls neatly onto his shoulders. On impulse, you reach up with both hands and ruffle his long hair. Zen laughs and pulls back. “Don't mess my hair up.” He says playfully. 

“Oh, but it's so long and gorgeous.” You tease. He pulls you closer, taking your words as a compliment. “I don't usually let others touch my hair.” He whispers against your lips. You reach up, meeting his lips halfway. 

You keep your hands to his back and shoulders, trying to respect his request, but every time you feel a tickle on your hand, you can't help but twirl a stand in your fingers. This time when Zen pulls away, he grabs your hands in his larger ones. You look up mischievously. “We're going to have to do something about these, aren't we?” 

Before you can think of a response, Zen is getting up off the sofa. You sit anxiously as you wait to see what he means. It's a bit exciting, you could never predict what Zen will do. Zen comes back with a thin piece of black leather, it looks like the one used in a photo he sent you. You raise an eyebrow, unsure of what it's use is. 

Zen walks over to you. “Arms up.” He says cheerfully. Out of curiosity, you do as you're told. Zen wraps the piece of leather around your wrists tightly, but not too tight that it's uncomfortable. Once he's done, he settles in between your legs and grabs your chin with his fingers. “That's what you get for messing with my hair.” He coos. You smirk and bring both your arms down around his neck. He leans in and kisses you, you welcome it. You may not be able to play with his hair, but you're not done teasing. 

You bite Zen’s lower lip gently. He pulls back slightly out of surprise. “What?” You breathe against him. “This is getting a bit boring.” You smile cheekily. “Boring?” He repeats. He guides you down on your back. “I'll show you boring.” He says. You can tell he determined. 

Zen ducks under and out of your tied arms. He pushes your arms up so that your knuckles lay on the arm rest. You watch as Zen looks your body up and down. You can see a yearning in his eyes. He leans down and kisses you hard. You try to move your arms down, but Zen moves up and pushes your arms down with one of his hands. “Keep them up.” He commands. 

Zen leans back down and kisses you again, his tongue immediately enters your mouth. You learn up, trying to taste as much of him as you can. He reaches a hand up your shirt and pushes his hand up your bra to grope your breast. You want to raise your hands, to grip onto him, to touch him, but you force your hands down. His name leaves your lips as you exhale. 

You open your legs farther, trying to make up for the lack of contact. Your hands struggle against the armrest, you want to pull him in. Zen pushes his crotch against yours, you can feel just how hard he is. One of his hands grips your waist as he grinds against you. You can hear Zen groan as he kisses his way to your neck. 

“Is that all you've got?” You try to say leveled, but your breath comes out hot and a bit heavy. You decide to have a little more fun in teasing Zen, it got you this far didn't it? Zen gives you a harder bite at your words, you suppress a moan. “Are we going to have to do something about your mouth as well?” You hear him, he's right up against your ear. His hot breath gives you goosebumps. 

“Mm, maybe.” You say defiantly. Zen pulls up from you and pulls back both his hands. He's looking down at you, his eyes are narrow. The way his white hair drapes down across his shoulders highlights the red of his eyes. “What do you have in mind.” You say curiously, you can tell he's thinking something. You're excited to find out what. Zen helps you up so you that you're both sitting upright on the sofa. 

You glance down, you can clearly see Zen’s hard cock through the thin material of his joggers. You look back up quickly, you hope he didn't notice. “Looks like you read my mind.” He encourages suggestively. You smirk. Zen spreads his legs and pulls his cock out. He gives himself a few quick pumps before looking at you needily. Happy to be of service you lower yourself in between his legs, your tied hands help balance you as you lick the upside of his cock. 

You hear Zen take a deep breath in. You draw a circle around the head of his cock with your tongue before taking the head in. You give him a few generous sucks before taking bit more in, he's bigger than you expected. Zen shifts his hips underneath you, you glance up, he's leaning up against the armrest of the sofa. He gives you an encouraging look, you continue to take more of him in. 

Zen gives a light hum as you start to bob your head up and down his thick shaft. You close your eyes and focus on the way he's breathing. You can hear him groan and sigh, every now and again he'll moan softly, each noise sends heat to your crotch. You use your tongue as much as you can, but there's barely any room in your mouth to spare. You try to take him all in, but before you reach his base, you feel yourself gag a little. Zen rests a hand on your head, a few of his fingers thread into your hair. You try again, and again you gag. Zen grips your hair lightly. 

You look up as you suck, his head is leaned back, his eyes closed. His other hand is gripping the side of the sofa. He looks peaceful you think, and definitely hot. You speed your pace up, his grip on your hair becomes tighter. You can taste something salty in your mouth, you can feel his cock twitch every now and again. You keep going, his breathing is getting heavy and his groaning is getting louder. 

You move your focus to the head, sucking generously fast. His grip becomes tighter. His hips buck slightly underneath you, catching you off guard. You gag again, he groans. After a few more tights sucks, you hear him grunt that you're doing good. Quickly you disregard your pace and try to go as deep as you can, moving up and down fast. You feel his cock twitch in your mouth and taste something salty at the back of your throat. Zen bucks his hips lightly against you, his hand grabs your shoulder. 

You move farther down, almost to his base. He moans and squeezes your shoulder with his hands. You move up and down, trying to take as much of him as you can. He bucks hard against you, his cock hits the back of your throat. You can feel a bit of saliva seep out from your lips and dribble down your chin. You try to swallow, but end up gagging some more. You feel Zen cum as you try to recover from gagging. He moans your name and grips both your shoulders. You give a few weak bobs as you try to swallow his cum. 

Pulling away you see a strand of saliva from your lower lip to the base of Zen’s cock. You wipe your lower lip with the back of your hand, feeling a little embarrassed. Zen raises your chin up with his hand, you bat your eyes and lick your lips. He pulls you up and in for a kiss, his tongue immediately enters your mouth. You moan softly as he kisses you. His hand comes between you and unties the the leather binding your hands. 

You immediately wrap your arms around him, he pulls you in close. “You did such a good job.” He whispers against your lips. “Oh yeah?” You tease. He hums against your lips. “Maybe I should get a reward.” You suggest playfully. Zen sits up and holds you in his arms, his nose nuzzles against yours. “Of course a good girl like you deserves something.” 

You grin as he moves you down so you're laying on your back. Wasting no time, he unbuttons your shorts and pulls them off. You reach up and pull Zen down for a kiss, you lick his lower lip, he hastily invites you in. He reaches a hand in between your legs, you open them for him, eager to get your reward. He slips a hand into your panties, you can't help but sigh against his lips. “You're this wet from just sucking me off?” He exclaims cheekily. 

You sigh again as he inserts two fingers. He starts to move in and out gently, you grip his shoulder with one hand and grab his back with the other. You begin to breath heavy as he quickens his pace. Zen moves to your neck and peppers you with light open mouth kisses. He uses his free hand to pull your panties down to about your knee, you decide to kick them off in frustration, they're restricting his movement. You open your legs as far as you can, one hangs off the sofa, the other is pressed against the back of it. Zen adjusts his angle and curls the tips of his fingers up slightly before moving again. 

You grip him hard with your hands, he's hitting your sweet spot with each thrust. Zen bites you lightly around your neck, you moan out and your back arches slightly off the sofa. Zen hums as he kisses you, gripping your waist with his free hand to speed up other. His name is spilling out of your lips with each thrust, his longer fingers work deep inside you, moving in and out fast. You're close, you can feel it as the knot in your gut gets tighter and tighter. Your back arches more as he pulls his fingers out to rub at your clit. You close your eyes and push your waist up, trying to get as much contact as possible. 

Zen leans down and kisses you, you whine into his mouth as you cum. Your hips buck, but his hand anchors you as he finger fucks you through your orgasm. You're breathing his name, he whispers yours. You try not scrap at his back, knowing he shouldn't have any marks due to his career but you can't help yourself as you grip onto him. 

As your orgasm fades, Zen slows his fingers down. You lean your head back and take a sharp breath in, he pulls his fingers out. He grips your waist with his wet hand and uses his other to wrap around your back. You hold him tight as he kisses you. The kiss lasts long, you savor every moment. When it finally breaks, you look up at him, he's so close you can only see the his red eyes. “Was that still boring?” He asks slyly. You roll your eyes a laugh, breaking the serious tension. Zen gives you a big kiss on the cheek. You giggle some more. 

He takes a sigh and nuzzles his face into your neck. “We were supposing to prancing lines, I'm going to be so far behind.” He whines. You push him off of you and grab your panties and put them on. Zen leans back on the armrest of the sofa, his eyes are closed. You nestle your way in between his legs and lean on his muscular chest. His arms wrap around you, he gives you a kiss on the top of your head. “My prince has come to save me!” You say, faking your enthusiasm. Zen laughs and recites his line. You lean against him and read off the extra script that you grabbed off the ground. Maybe you can be of some help after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually tried to edit this chapter, but if there's still mistakes please message me. If you liked, I wouldn't mind a comment or kudos, thanks. :^)


	3. Yoosung's chp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff(ish), smut??? If that's a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people that have read, liked, and commented! I really appreciate it. This chapter is actually loosely based off an experience of mine. I too, have fallen for someone who played LOL(OL). (/ω＼)  
> This chapter is pretty intimate, in my opinion, so if healthy relationships are your things, you're in luck.  
> I have a tumblr, please be my friend, I am lonely. sproutyplant.tumblr.com

When Yoosung messaged you earlier saying “Hey, wanna come over?”, watching him play LOLOL was not what you imagined. You're sitting on a stool next to Yoosung’s plush chair. You knew Yoosung is a gamer, but you hadn't realized how serious he is, his computer is huge and the monitor looks seriously expensive. You watch as Yoosung chats about his character stats, you smile at how enthusiastic he is. “Okay, now that you know the basics, wanna watch me play a match? After you see one, you can try playing too!” You agree to watch him play a match. He flips his speakers on and sets up his microphone. 

“Oh, by the way, some of the guys I play with are online right now, so you might hear them.” He tells you bashfully. You nod and watch as Yoosung starts the game. A bunch of notifications pop up, showing that different users are online. “Hey guys, I have a guest over, so can we please keep this conversation clean?” Yoosung says over the microphone on the speakers. 

“Is your boy toy Six over finally?” A voice calls, other voice laugh. Yoosung rolls his eyes. “No, and _Seven_ isn't a “boy toy”. He's just some guy that pulls pranks on me. I have my girlfriend over.” Yoosung says that place part matter-of-factly. You can tell he puffed his chest out, even though there's no camera. You giggle and smile, he looks over at you with a virginal grin, his smile reaches up to his eyes. You two had just gotten together, you can tell he's still very new to the word _Girlfriend_ and to be honest, you're new to him too. This is the first time you've been in his room. 

“Yoosung has a girlfriend? No way.” A voice teases. Yoosung groans. “Let's just start the game.” He pushes. The voices laugh, you can see a light blush on Yoosung’s cheeks. “It must be the girl he always talks about. I totally thought she was fake.” Other voices agree. You giggle again, you can tell Yoosung is getting frustrated. “I-I'm not fake.” You say with a giggle. Yoosung’s confidence comes back and he brags about how cute you are. The voices agree that based on your voice you do sound cute. 

The round finally starts. You watch as the round starts off pretty casual to intense. The watch vehemently as the character begin to battle one another more seriously. You didn't think this game was this fun, you can tell why Yoosung became so enthralled in it. Every now and again you'll cheer on Yoosung’s character, but you try to keep your cheers quiet, so Yoosung’s friends don't tease you. 

When Yoosung’s team gets close to winning the round, you feel yourself lean closer, your eyes stare at the screen, you can feel excitement inside you. You glance at Yoosung, his eyes are full of intensity and concentration, he grunts as his fingers smash the keys. Yoosung’s character along with his teammate, break the opposing team’s base, thus winning the game. You cheer excitedly at your boyfriend’s success. The voices are a mix of happiness and disappointment. Yoosung looks at you with a confident smile, you grin back. “Wanna watch another round?” He asks eagerly. 

You nod vigorously, this game really is fun to watch. Yoosung turns back to face his computer. He agrees to play another game with his friends. This continues for another four rounds. After the fifth round, you try to remain supportive, but after a while of sitting, you begin to get a little bored. Your cheer lose their enthusiasm and initial excitement. Your smile becomes more forced rather than genuine. Yoosung begins to notice too, he tries to crack jokes to get you to smile, but only that goes so far. At around ten nine o’clock you get up to go get a glass of water, while at the kitchen you get Yoosung one too. 

When you come back to Yooung’s room, you notice the game is down. You look at Yoosung curiously while you set the glasses down. “I told the guys I was done playing for the night.” He says with a shrug. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, you walk over and sit next to him. He puts an arm around your waist, you lean into him. “I hope you liked the game, but it's okay if you didn't.” He says, he sounds a little nervous. “I did enjoy it, it was fun watching you win. So manly~” 

He holds you tighter. “You really think so?” You look up at him and agree. He looks down at you and smiles. “You know what else is manly?” You say while batting your eyelashes. He leans down and presses his forehead against yours. “What?” He whispers. You grab Yoosung’s shoulder and pin him down on the bed, straddling his waist. You look down at him, he's totally shocked. “ _Wrestling_.” You say with a playful grin. It takes a moment for him to recover. He grabs your waist and rolls you both over so that he's on top. 

You both laugh. “I think I won this round.” He says with a smile. You take your hands and grab his waist, Yoosung bursts out laughing. You wiggle your way out from underneath him and stand on his bed. He looks up at you and climbs on his bed, you ready your stance as he comes at you. Yoosung grabs your waist, you grab his shoulders. He uses his ankle to trip you, you land on your back, your head hits his pillows. He puts both his arms on either side of your head. “I won again.” He whispers. 

“Actually, I think I won.” You play. Yoosung raises an eyebrow, taking your bait. You push him off and jump off the bed. You walk over to the light switch. “You may be good in the light, but how good are you,” You say raising your hand to the switch. “In the dark?” You flip the lights off, you feel your eyes widen, adjusting to the dark. The only source of light in the room is Yoosung’s computer, but aside from that the room is completely dark. 

You can see a silhouette on the bed. You go towards the bed, you can see Yoosung waiting for you on the other side. Yoosung comes at you as soon as you get on the bed. He grabs your hands, you push back. This time you trip Yoosung, he lands on his butt, you land on his lap. Your hands land on either side of his face, his arms wrap around your waist. You lean down so that your face is just inches above his. “You know you have really pretty eyes.” He tells you. 

You laugh and rest your forehead against his. Yoosung pulls you down in for a kiss, his lips are soft and gentle against yours. You rest your body on his, he holds you in his arms. Yoosung’s arms are gentle, you can tell he's nervous, you're nervous too. The kiss breaks and flutter your eyes open. Yoosung is looking up at you, you lock eyes with him. You can feel his hand rub your back. You close your eyes and lean back down for a kiss, he kisses you back more confidently. 

You feel his lips move against yours, you try to copy his movements. Yoosung slips a hand up your shirt, rests it on your back, his other hand stays firmly against your waist. Yoosung kisses you firmly, you press closer, he bites your loser lip gently. You open your lips and let him in. He's hot and wet in your mouth, you hum at the contact. He gently moves the hand from your waist to your butt and his other hand moves farther up your back. 

You grind your crotch against his, you feel him push his hips up. As he kisses you, you copy his movements. Your body feels hot, you want more. You can tell Yoosung wants more too, he's grinding his hips against yours. As the kiss breaks, you feel yourself sigh in Yooung’s mouth. Yoosung groans lightly as you lean back down for another kiss. He grabs your butt tight in his hand, smile against his lips. He stops. “Do you want me to stop?” He sounds worried that he offended you. “No,” you breathe. “I just never realized you could be so handsy. I like a man that takes charge.” You tell him. 

“Oh yeah?” He coaxes. He grabs your butt hard again. You giggle as he leans up to kiss you. Yoosung moves his tongue into your mouth, you moan and grind your hips. Yoosung reaches up and unhooks your bra. You pull back and take your shirt off, your bra slides down your shoulders and off your arms. Yoosung grips your hips as he watches. He sits up and takes his own shirt off, you wrap your arms around his shoulders. He kisses you passionately, this time you push your tongue through his lips, he moans. His hand slides down to grip your ass again, you thread your fingers through his hair. When you pull back, a strand of saliva connects your lips, you lick it away. Yoosung licks his lips. 

You can barely see his magenta eyes clearly, his hair is messy. You can hear his heavy breathing. Before you can act, Yoosung goes to your neck and begins giving you sweet open mouth kisses. You lean your head the opposite way, giving him more room. Your fingers grip his hair and shoulder as you sigh. He bites near your collarbone, you can't help but groan. You can feel more heat pool to your crotch, you grind your hips against Yoosung’s, by this point you can feel how hard he is against your inner thigh. 

His name feels like a whisper leaving your lips as he makes his way to the other side of your neck. As he kisses you, one of his hands makes their way up your skirt, you can feel him caress your bare thigh. You hear him breathe your name as he moves his hand up, you feel him smile against your neck. “I can't believe you're so excited I can feel it on your thigh.” Yoosung grips your waist under your skirt and presses you down on his lap. Feeling bold yourself, you begin to unbutton his pants. You slowly unzip his jeans, making sure to drag your palm over his boner, you can feel him bite harder on your neck as you move. 

Yoosung shifts under you, you raise yourself up so he can shuffle out of his jeans. After Yoosung tosses his jeans on the floor, he grips your skirt and gently pulls it down off of you, you slip out of it with ease. Yoosung gently grabs your hips and pulls you closer to him, you settle in his lap, your arms around his shoulders. He looks down at you, he's breathing just as hard as you are. “I haven't really done anything like this before.” He tells you honestly. 

You swallow and nod. “Me either.” You say softly. Yoosung smiles softly. “That's good, we can figure this out together.” His words make you less nervous and more excited. He leans down for a kiss, you meet him halfway. Yoosung holds you tightly in his arms. Although the moment is sweet, you can't help wanting to focus on the hard cock underneath you, now that he's out of his pants, you can feel it more fully against you. You grind your hips against him, Yoosung groans in your mouth. You can feel his cock twitch against you. 

You take your hand and slide your fingers down Yoosung’s chest to the waistband of his boxers. “Yoosung, I don't want to wait anymore.” You whisper against his lips. He bites your lower lip, and holds you tights. You kiss him back, he gives your ass one last squeeze before leaning over to his night stand. You give him room as he fishes in the drawer. He pulls out a condom and sets it on the bed. You help Yoosung take his boxers off, you try not stare at his erection as he puts the condom on. You distract yourself by taking your own underwear off. Yoosung grands your hips, you look down at him, you can tell he's just as nervous as you. 

You grab the base of his cock and position it underneath you, you close your eyes as you sink down on him. One of your hands grips his shoulder as you feel the head penetrate you. His hands grip your waist hard as you drop lower. Once your hips touch his, Yoosung leans in for a kiss. You kiss him back, both your arms wrap around his shoulders. Yoosung leans back against the headboard of the bed. As you get used to him, you begin to move your hips, raising them up and down slowly. You can feel a shock wave inside your gut with every movement. 

You begin to move faster, feeling a need for more friction. Yoosung leans his head back against the headboard. You can tell he's trying to level his breathing. You can't help but moan every now and again. Yoosung pulls your hips down as you move, his hips begin to buck up, meeting yours. Yoosung's magenta eyes meet yours as you lean to rest your head against his. Both your movements begin to get tougher as the need for friction grows. 

You can hear Yoosung groan louder as his hips snap up harder to meet yours. You feel yourself moan more as the movements become less uniform and more instinctual. Every time Yoosung’s cock hits your g-spot, you feel yourself clench around him, causing him to moan your name. You lean your head on Yoosung’s shoulder, your face presses in the crook of his neck and bite at his neck, trying to stifle your cries of pleasure as Yoosung fucks you. 

You feel your stomach begin to knot up, your grip on his shoulders becomes harder. You feel his hold on you becomes stronger with each thrust. Yoosung groans your name with each thrust, you feel yourself spilling his name out with each breath. Your moaning becomes louder while your stomach knots tighter and tighter. You can feel yourself on the edge. Your back begins to arch, you throw your head back and cry out in pleasure as you ride Yoosung with whatever strength you left. Yoosung tells you he's close, you can feel him start to sweat on his chest. 

He thrusts in you as hard as he can, hitting your g-spot. It only take about three or four good ones to send you over the edge. You cry his name out with a whine. Yoosung fucks you through your orgasm, he cums shortly after you do. You rest your head on his shoulder, you're breathing hard just like him. He holds you close in his arms and nuzzles his head against yours. After you've caught your breath, you lean back, Yoosung gently kisses you on the cheek. “I love you.” He whispers near your near. “I love you too.” You tell him leaning in for a kiss. 

You pull back after a moment and pull yourself off of him. You lay down on the other side of the bed, Yoosung takes the condom off and gets up to throw it away. You put your underwear back on, and make yourself comfortable on his bed. Yoosung comes back in a fresh pair of boxers, his hair is messy, he's smiling. He climbs into bed next to you and pulls you into his arms. You nuzzle up to his chest. He gives you a kiss on your head, his arms are warm around you. You fall asleep in his arms and the sound of his voice telling you he loves you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed reading this, please consider giving it kudos, comments are appreciated! If you have a request, send it to me! I love them. (〃∀〃)ゞ  
> I rushed the editing so if you see a typo, please tell me!


	4. Seven's chp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in a public restroom ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, have I been stressed with school. Sorry this is kind of late compared to the other chapters but when I get stressed I get writer's block. I honestly struggled when coming up with idea and two of pals gave me this one, hope you like it. If you did or if you just want to talk about MM, come follow my tumblr sproutyplant.tumblr.com

The RFA party is going well, you're meeting so many people, but as the time goes by, you begin to get bored with greeting guests and smiling. You look around, everyone is busy with other guests, except for Seven. He's sitting at a table, playing on his phone. You and him have been getting quite close these past couple of days, talking late at night and texting almost every minute. But ever since he came back from his “secret mission”, he's not been acing his usual self. 

You go over to the table and sit in the chair next him. He gives you a smile, it's weak but genuine. You smile back sweetly. “You look lovely.” He tells you, you can see his tired eyes look you over. “You do to.” You reply with a giggle. Seven grins cheekily. “Although I may be _dashingly handsome_ , I don’t want you to be wasting time with a loser like me. Go talk to some guests.” 

You groan and pick up one of the chocolates on the table. “I’ve been talking to guests for, like, forty-five minutes. I need a break, I’m not used to speaking so formal.” You say while popping the chocolate in your mouth. Seven leans in, propping his head up with his hand. “Slacking on the job? I’m gunna have to write you up.” He says slyly. You lean in close to him and rest one of your hands on his knee. “Am I going to be _punished_?” You whisper coyly. 

Seven’s golden eyes widen for a second, but he quickly averts his gaze. He leans back in his chair and picks up his wine glass. You notice the liquid is brown and the bubbles are fizzing. Seven swirls the drink around before sipping it. “There's no need for a punishment, everyone makes mistakes.” He tells you with a smile. “Are you drinking soda out of a wine glass?” You laugh in disbelief. Seven shrugs with a goofy smile. “What can I say, I’m a man of the finer things in life.” 

Seven downs his drink and sets the glass on the table. Before either of you can speak, one of the guests comes up and asks to speak with you. You get up and walk off with the guest, Seven gives you a half wave as you walk away. While talking with the guest you feel your phone vibrate in your clutch bag. Once the guest finishes talking and you can excuse yourself, you check it. 

_From: 707_   
**I miss you already  
1:12 p.m**

You look back at the table, Seven is gone. You put your phone back in your clutch and decide to go find him. You miss him too. The introduction you two got was brief, you wish you had more time with him. You begin to make your way across the ballroom, peeking around for any signs of red. Guests stop you, you talk politely with them, but inside you grow more and more annoyed. As soon as you get a break you pull your phone out. 

_To: 707_   
**I miss you too.  
1:34 p.m**

You send it, feeling a bit disappointed. You knew that you wouldn't be able to have a full conversation with him, but you've been waiting eleven days to see him. Before you can put your phone back, it buzzes. 

_From: 707_  
 **Are you free right now? Can you meet me outside the ballroom by the restroom?  
1:36 p.m**

You send back a quick “ _Sure_ ” before making your way outside the ballroom. You walk down a corridor until you find the restrooms. You see Seven waiting there for you, he looks a bit awkward. You wave at him as you walk up. He grins and walks up close to you, he immediately grabs your waist. You wrap your arms around him, he leaves down for a kiss. You hold him tight as he kisses you gently. “Kissing by the bathroom? I hadn't realized we're back in high school.” You whisper against Seven’s lips. 

Seven laughs, loudly. He pulls you into his chest, you nestle up against him and hold him tightly. You can't believe he's right here, that you're _actually_ touching him. You feel him give you a kiss on the head. You look up at him, your eyes catch his golden ones. He has surprisingly long eyelashes and his nose looks bigger in person. You smile as you pull him in for a kiss. He kisses you back and holds you closely. You move your lips roughly against his, while your hands grip his shoulders. 

Seven bites your lip, you gasp, while your lips part he pushes his tongue in. You moan as his tongue slides warmly against yours. The kiss breaks, you take a deep breath. “Aren't you afraid we'll get caught?” You say feeling a bit nervous. Someone's bound to need the bathroom at some point and making out in front of it seems like an obvious target. Seven chuckles against your lips. “Didn't you know? Secret agent 707 never gets caught.” 

You laugh as Seven tries to kiss you again. “Maybe we should go into the bathroom if we're going to make out.” You say pulling back to look into Seven’s golden eyes. Seven grins wide. “Aw~ you wanna makeout with me.” He chuckles with a nudge. You roll your eyes, smiling as he leads you into the bathroom. It's big, all granite counter tops, golden faucets. You walk over to the giant mirror, you can see Seven come up behind you. He puts his hands around your waist and rests his head against yours. 

You lean back into his chest, he moves to kiss your cheek. You turn around and kiss him on the lips, he kisses you back. Seven puts his hands on your waist and pushes you against the counter. You get up on the counter and wrap your legs around Seven’s waist, your dress scrunches up but you pay no mind to it. You feel Seven grind his hips against yours. Seven kisses you on the cheek and moves down to your neck. You lean your head back and grip his back. “How much time do you think we have?” Seven asks pulling away and looking into your eyes. Your mind is rushing, you don't know what time is, much less how long it's been. “Uh? Twenty minutes maybe?” 

“Do you want do a quickie?” Seven asks, his hand rubs up your thigh. You look at his hand and then up at his eyes. You bite your lip and glance away, unsure since it's a public place. You look back in his golden eyes and nod. Seven pulls you in for a kiss, you kiss him back roughly. The idea of having sex in a public place excited you, you feel your body heat up. Seven reaches a hand around your back and unzips your dress. He kisses his way down to your neck, both his hands make their way to your chest. Seven paws your chest as he kisses his way down in between your breasts. He squeezes your breasts against his face as he gives your chest wet kisses. 

“I wish I could spend more time on you. I wish we didn't have to go back out there, I want to leave evidence of myself all over you.” Seven breathes as he pulls away, his hands moving to your waist. You thread a hand in his hair and pull him down for a kiss. You tighten your legs against Seven’s waist, you keep from grinding yourself against him. Seven plays with the lining of your thong. You smile against his lips. “Hurry up, I want you to make me purr.” 

Seven chuckles as he kisses your cheek, flustered at what you said. He takes your underwear off, the counter is cold on your bare body. You can feel yourself drip on the counter as Seven reaches in his back pocket. You try not to stare at Seven’s hard cock as he puts the condom on. Your body feels hot, especially in between your thighs. You look up, Seven is looking at you, his cheeks are as red as his hair. You take a deep breath as penetrates you slowly. One of your hands reaches for his shoulder, the other grips the counter top. Seven grips your waist and rests his head against yours. 

He sighs as he begins to move. You close your eyes and lean your head back against the mirror behind you, a small moan escapes your lips. Seven kisses his his way down to your neck, he gives you a few nibbles as his picks his pace up. Your back begins to arch, you feel your legs open up wider on their own. The feeling of Seven’s thick cock fucking you open draws a few breathy moans from you. Both your hands grip Seven’s back, your moans become louder as he fucks your pussy harder. Seven bites down on your neck to stifle his groans, his hands grip your waist hard. Seven lifts his head and looks you in the eyes as he pulls your body closer to his. You try to keep your voice down as Seven begins to run your clit as he fucks your wet pussy. You can't help but lean your head back, the pleasure is beginning to get too intense. 

“ _Seven_ , oh God. Oh God, _Seven_.” His name keeps spilling out of your lips as the knot in your stomach begins to coil tightly. Seven groans and pulls you into a sloppy open mouth kiss as he fucks you harder. You can feel his hard cock twitch inside you as he fucks you rougher. Your hands grip his vest harder as you moan into his mouth, you're close you can feel it. You whine as the pressure begins to be too much, you're on the edge and all you want is the release of an orgasm. Seven’s pace begins to get erratic, you can tell he's close too. One of Seven’s hands reaches up to grope at your chest, his other hand runs faster on your wet clit. 

You bite your lip, trying to stay as quiet as possible. You feel your hips jerk up, your legs tighten around Seven’s waist. Your head hits against the mirror as you cum, one of your hands pulls his hair. All you can say his name as Seven sloppily fucks you through your orgasm. Seconds later he cums, groaning your name out. Seven kisses you again, his tongue hot against your own. 

You both catch your breath after a minute. You sigh as Seven pulls out, you close your eyes still breathing hard. You hear a zipper being pulled and a couple of foot steps. You don't open your eyes until you feel a hand on your waist. You open your eyes to see Seven looking down at you, a small smile is on his lips. You smile back shyly. Seven helps you stand up so you can put you thong back on. Your thighs are still wet, and your legs shaky. The two of you fix yourselves up while looking in the mirror. Seven slings an arm around your waist, you turn to him. He pulls you in for a tight hug, you hug him back, nestling your head against his chest. “I never thought I'd get to see you.” He whispers while giving you a soft kiss on your head. 

You give him a kiss on his neck and hold him tight. Seven sighs, he pulls back to look down at you. “Oh and it was so cute to hear you praying to God Seven during it, I didn't think you were so religious.” He tells you with a smile. You laugh and roll your eyes. You pull back and begin walking to the door, one of your hands grips his. Seven opens the door and sticks his head out. He leans back in and turns to you with a serious face. “The coast is clear, secret operation “Public Indecency” is complete.” You laugh as the two of you walk out of the restroom, his hand still in yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If this met your expectations give it a kudos! (if it didn't leave a hate comment or smth.) Since I wrote a story for Jaehee already, I'm not sure I'll give her a chapter in this work, but if you want one, please tell me, I might do it.


	5. V's Chp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V just needs a lot of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did V's chapter, as requested. I really like V, he's such a sweet boy who needs a lot of love. If you love V as much as I do, come tell me @ sproutyplant.tumblr.com

It's late this evening. You're sitting at the kitchen table, eating a light dinner. The chatroom has been quiet for a little more than an hour, which is surprising since the last conversation had been about your safety in the apartment. You've been here for a couple of days, it's okay. At first you were afraid of intruding, but now everything seems normal. It's almost as if this is your apartment now. As you eat, the TV plays in the background. Your phone pings after a couple minutes. You check it, as soon as you read the name your heart jumps. 

_From: V_  
 **Hey, it's V. Do you mind if I come over? Your safety is important.  
9:57 p.m**

Your cheeks heat up as you read the message. There was something about V that drew you in, you weren't sure if it was the mystery around him, or his eyes. You've never seen them. Not wanting to make him wait, you type back a quick “ _That's okay!_ ”. You weren't sure how long it was going to take him, so you decide to get dressed quickly. It wouldn't be good to answer the door in your pajamas. 

You're fixing your hair when you hear a soft knock on the door. You have to steady yourself as you walk to the door, you can hear your heartbeat in your ears. When you open the door, V is standing there. He looks a little awkward, he's still wearing his sunglasses. You smile and let him in. He thanks you, you can see him smile. “I know it's late, sorry about that, but I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you might be in danger.” 

You feel yourself blush. You thank him shyly. Even though he's wearing sunglasses, you still can't bring yourself to look him in the eyes. “I'm not sure if you've eaten, but I made noodles if you're hungry.” You say, mentally slapping yourself at how lame you sound. V politely declines but joins you at the table. Before he sits down, he sets a shopping bag down on the table. “I wasn't sure if you needed anything, but I picked some things up anyway.” 

You peek through the bag, it has shampoo and makeup and a few bags of chips. You smile over at V who's sitting next to you, you can tell he's blushing. The two of you make small talk while you finish your dinner. As you two talk, you can feel a tension, it's not uncomfortable, but it's not easy to ignore either. Once you're done, V takes your dishes and suggests you take a shower while he cleans the kitchen. You try to protest, but V insists. While in the shower you can't help but think of the tension. Was it just you that felt it, or did V too? Maybe you're just making it up since you like V. 

After your shower, you dry your hair, brush your teeth, and throw a shirt on. Rika never had a pair of pajama shorts so you never really bother to put a pair on. It was never an issue until now. You stretch the shirt down to cover your bottom, it barely slips down. Feeling nervous you come out of the bathroom, you see V on the bed. He's running a hand up and down the sheets, his face is cast down. You take a couple timid steps, V looks up when he notices you walking towards him. You decide to sit next to him. “Are you okay?” You ask quietly. 

V looks at you and then to the floor. “It's hard, but I'm okay. I just have a lot of unanswered questions and being here brings them back.” He tells you softly. You nod, understanding how hard this must be for him. This is his first time being here after all. “Well, I have a few questions too.” You say without thinking. You feel your body heat up with embarrassment. V looks over at you, you wish you could tell how he feels, but his sunglasses are in the way. “You do? I'll try my best to answer them.” 

You swallow. Your minds running blank now. All you can think about is his eyes. Are they the same color as his hair? Is his hair dyed? What do they look like? Timidly you raise both your hands up and gingerly take V’s sunglasses off. V’s blue eyes are wide, almost scared. They are the same color as his hair. They're round, but they look tired. You can see V’s blush on his cheeks, you can feel your own heat up. Looking him in the eyes feels so much more intimate than you thought it would, instead of curing your curiosity, it's only fed it more. 

V looks to the side, his hair falls to cover one of his eyes. He doesn't move to take his sunglasses back. It's silent and the tension is thicker. “It's been awhile since I've taken those off.” V says, breaking the silence. “They're beautiful.” You whisper, hoping to make the tension fade away. V smiles weakly and gives a sighs. “They're broken. I can barely see out them.” 

“What do you see?” You ask faintly. You feel like you can barely breathe, the tension is so thick. V turns to you, his powder blue eyes look into yours. He leans in and squints slightly. “I see… Something new. Something soft. Something kind,” V stops himself and leans back. He gives a weak chuckle. “Sorry.” 

Your heart is beating so fast, your hands feel clammy. Before V can look away again, you move your hand to his cheek. It's hot and soft. He looks back at you, you both look surprised. Your mind races, the tension is too much. At this point you're sure he can feel it too, you can see it in his eyes. You lean in to kiss him, his lips are soft and a little thin. You feel his body stiffen in surprise, but V leans in to kiss you back. It's quick, but V lingers over you. “Sorry.” You breathe against him. You're not sure what came over you. 

“It's okay.” He says gently, his nose rubs against yours. He kisses you back gently, his lips barely move, yours don't either. It's almost like you're kissing glass, he feels so fragile. V moves a hand to your thigh. His hand is warm and somewhat clammy, just like yours. Your hand moves from his cheek to his hair. V kisses you more firmly now, his lips part gradually. When the kiss breaks, you take a deep breath. You barely have a second to catch your breath before V is back on your lips. It feels like his confidence has grown by the way he's grabbing your thigh. 

You tighten your grip on his hair, V leans into the kiss more. V’s other hand comes round your waist, he pulls you closer to him. You pull back from the kiss and move into his lap. V moves both his hands up your thighs and around your back. You glide your hands down his chest, it's broader than you expected. You lean your forehead against V’s, his blue eyes are looking into yours. “V, I like you, a lot, but if you're not ready, I don't want you to push yourself.” You tell him honestly. You don't want to be compared to her, you're scared. 

V grips your waist tighter and closes his eyes. “Even though I'm surrounded by her, all I can think about is you. I like you too, I like talking in the messenger. I like seeing your icon pop up. I like how understanding you are. You're not Rika. In fact, you're nothing like her.” V opens his eyes and looks back at you, he's smiling slightly. You smile back at him. Your heart seems at easy now, touching him is so easy. You move your hands up his chest and around his shoulders, you grip at his shirt. V holds you close to him, your chest up against his, as he leans down to kiss you. 

This kiss is the most roughest one yet. Your grip on his shirt becomes tighter as you part your lips, inviting him in. His tongue slides in between your lips and in your mouth. He's slick and hot, you can't help but moan slightly. Your hips stir against his, one of his hands pulls your waist down. You grind again, you can tell he's getting hard. When the kiss breaks, you go straight for his neck, giving him wet kisses and small bites. V groans and bucks his hips as you give him a hickey. You bite and suck at his soft white skin and lick the red bruise. One of V’s hands comes down to grip at your ass and the other moves to your thigh. He leans his head back, giving you more room to roam. You kiss your way to the other side and give him a couple more bites. 

By this point you can just how hard V is. You grind your hips hard against his crotch, V grips you hard again. His erection is pressed firmly against your panties, you can feel his cock twitch. A wave of heat rushes through you, you want him. You pull away from his neck, he captures your lips in a kiss. His tongue slides its way into your mouth, V groans and bucks his hips up again. You moan and move a hand to grip V’s hair. V bites your lower lip as he pulls away, his hand grips your ass again. You whisper his name as you open your eyes. You draw your nails from around V’s back, down his chest, and rest your palm in between your legs on his needy erection. 

V let's out a sigh, you feel him push his hips up. You palm his cock through his jeans, you feel it twitch. You start to rub up and down on V’s erection, you can feel a small wet spot on his jeans near the tip. “Someone's excited.” You tease, batting your eyelashes. V sucks in a breath and let's out a breathy laugh. He leans his head down into the crook of your neck, he gives a few wet kisses. You keep your hand steady as you move against him. V groans as he bites your neck, a few moans escape your lips. You feel yourself getting hotter, especially in between your thighs. 

“V,” you moan his name, your other hand grips his shoulder. He pulls back and looks back at you. He's breathing is a little hard, his cheeks red. “Do you want me to..?” You ask innocently. V’s hips rise slightly. “Please.” He begs, his voice almost a whisper. You give V a quick kiss, he squeezes your ass tightly. After the kiss breaks, you immediately drops to your knees. V spreads his legs wider. You look up at him and bat your lashes as you slowly pull his zipper down, you make sure to drag your palm against his erection. You pull his jeans down to his ankles. 

You can see V’s hard cock clearly now through his underwear. You place one of your hands on V’s knee, opening his leg a bit more, and give an open mouth kiss on the head of his arousal. The fabric is salty with precum. You drag your tongue against him, dampening the cloth more with your saliva. V sighs, you look up, he's watching you with shy eyes. You give a few teasing sucks on the head, V grips the sheets. You pull back and slide V’s boxer briefs down. V closes his eyes and leans his head back. You grip the base of his bare cock and close your eyes as you slide the head in. 

You suck at the head, moving your tongue to swirl around slowly. You start to bob slightly, using your hand you touch what your mouth can't reach. You start a steady rhythm with your mouth and hand, moving up and down. Somewhere along, one of V’s shaky hands move to grip the back of your head, his fingers gripping your hair. You can hear him start to breath heavier, he groans deep every now and again. You take your hand away, and take as much of V in as you can. You gag slightly, but continue to deepthroat him. V grips your hair hard and let's out another groan. His breathing is rough now, deep and shallow. You bob your head faster now, taking more of him in. You can taste more precum in the back of your throat. 

V grips your head with both hands now, you look up at him, he's looking down at you now. You feel your whole body heat up, you feel yourself dripping with excitement. You force yourself to focus on V and not rub yourself while you suck. V swallows, his eyes fluttering shut, his grip tightens. You feel his hips start to buck more, you can tell he's close. You grip the base of his cock and focus your mouth on the head. You move your hand with your mouth, up and down, fast and hard. 

You use your tongue, flat and wet, against the sensitive underside of the head. V is moaning your name, his hips bucking again. His breath is hot and shallow as he cums. You gag again, as he bucks into your mouth, his hands stopping you momentarily. You keep your mouth still, but you keep moving your hand. When you finally pull away you swallow his load fully, it's thick and salty. You look up at V, your tongue licking your lips. V is breathing hard, he moves his hands out of your hair. He's looking down at you, his red cheeks contrasting his blue eyes. 

You take a few deep breaths before climbing back into V’s lap. V bites his lip, his hands holding you close to him. You grind your hips down on his, feeling needy. V kisses you, you kiss him back, your lips spread open against his own open mouth. “Can you lay down for me baby?” V asks quietly, his lips rubbing against yours. You nod and give a low “mm-hmm”. You get off V’s lap and lay in the middle of the bed. V takes his jeans off from around his ankles, but slides his grey boxer briefs on. 

V climbs over you and grips the hem of your shirt. He takes your shirt off and kisses you. While kissing you, he rubs you through your underwear, your legs move as far apart as you can. You sigh as you kiss him, your hands grip his back. V’s other hand moves to grope your breasts. V kisses down your cheek to your neck, he gives you a few open mouth wet kisses. He nibbles at your chest, his hands grip your waist. V kisses in between your breasts and down your stomach. When he reaches your waist, you feel butterflies in your stomach. He nibbles at your pelvis and licks your inner thigh. You grip the sheets as V teases you, you almost want to whine. V finally takes your panties off, the air is cool as it hits your naked body. You take a deep breath and wait. 

V uses his thumbs to spread you open, he drags his tongue slowly against you. You grip the sheets, your head falls to the side, your mouth opens for a mewl. V licks lazily at you, teasing you back for making him wait. You groan slightly, your eyes falling shut. V picks his pace up, his hands gripping back at your waist. His tongue flicks at your clit, one of your legs closes slightly, V moves one of his hands to open your leg up wider. He sucks at the clit, and licks at your wet pussy faster, earning him a few of your moans. One of your hands grips at his hair, your back arching slightly off the bed. V pulls his head back, you open your eyes to look at him. He sits up slightly and brings one of his hands over, he drags two fingers against you, smearing wet saliva and juice around. 

V sticks two fingers in, you let out a deep sigh. He curls the tip of his fingers and pulls them out slowly. He slides them back in faster. V moves his hand faster and faster. You grip his hair hard as he fingers you, his fingers hitting your g-spot each time. You moan his name over and over as he finger fucks your needy pussy. You try to keep your eyes open, but they keep fluttering shut, your back arches more and more off the bed. V’s fingers are thick inside you, he's good with his hand, just the right amount of roughness. You feel your stomach begin to coil tightly, your hips buck. V pulls his finger out, and uses his wet hand to rub at your swollen clit. You're cumming within seconds, V’s name is spilling out of your lips. By the time he stops, you're a wet moaning mess. 

V pulls his hand away, he brings it too his mouth. You watch as V brings the two fingers that were inside of you to his mouth. He sucks on his fingers tightly, pulling them out of his mouth with a wet pop. V leans over you, your hand still in his hair. You pull him down for a wet kiss, his tongue is immediately in your mouth. It's cold and wet and tastes like you. His hands are gripping your waist tightly. V pulls back, you're both breathing hard. 

“Sorry I got you dirty after your shower.” V says, he genuinely sounds sorry. You laugh loudly, V chuckles. He lays down on top of you, you hold him, one of your hands threads through his hair, your fingers playing with a few strands. It's quiet, you feel safe with V here. “I promise to keep you safe.” V says, he holds you tightly. “I won't let anything happen to you.” You tell him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a couple of people have asked for threesomes, I think I'll put those in their own work and just make it apart of a series. (those probably won't be out for a while, I'm working on some other things rn too) Questions and Comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it lol. This is totally self-indulgent, I wrote it as 2 am, so if there are any typoes please let me know so I can fix them. If you have any questions, comments, or requests feel free to say! If you liked it, I'd appreciate some kudos, thanks.


End file.
